


Nostalgia

by MayLovelies



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: The technological advancement of the world is difficult for Bucky to grasp, and many times leaves him depressed. T'Challa one morning notices this, and attempts to comfort Bucky any way he can.





	Nostalgia

It had been almost an hour since T’Challa had left the bedroom for breakfast, and Bucky had yet to come down and join him. T’Challa had by now accepted Bucky’s tendency to be reclusive,  however as of late, Bucky had been making progress. When only Shuri, T’Challa and Ramonda were in the dining room, Bucky was less reluctant and would join them for breakfast, lunch or dinner. When the elders or others joined however, Bucky usually stayed in the bedroom **.**

 

Yet that morning, T’Challa had made it clear to Bucky that the two of them would have one of the smaller dining room to themselves. So it was a surprise when Bucky hadn’t yet turned up. Currently, T’Challa was heading upstairs to see if Bucky was ready, and if so why he hadn’t come down.

 

When he arrived to their bedroom he was not only shocked to see Bucky fully dressed, but standing up by the window, and looking out of it. He was silent and still, not even realizing that T’Challa had entered the room.

 

“James.” The king finally spoke, gaining his attention.  

 

Bucky turned to face him with a soft smile and tired eyes. “Is everything okay?” T’Challa asked, taking his place next to the other man. “You’re dressed and awake, but you haven’t come downstairs to eat yet.”

 

“I was going to.” Bucky responded , taking a deep breath. “But I got caught up in...in this.” He motioned toward the window, where an excellent view of Wakanda was visible below. T’Challa gazed with him in silence, observing the tall buildings, the various aircrafts and other outstandings parts of the city that seemed to make other nations pale in comparison. 

 

“It’s difficult not to be caught in its allure.” T’Challa quietly spoke. “I grew up here in Wakanda, have lived here my whole life. Yet, whenever I leave and return, the sight never ceases to take my breath away. I remember when I came back from New York, it seemed like such a different place.” He chuckled, gazing at Bucky. 

 

“I feel that way, except for me,” He shrugged. “It’s every morning when I wake up. The buildings, the technology...everything...it’s all breathtaking but it’s a lot to take in. The only natural thing here is the sky, I guess.” Bucky sighed, and looked down at his feet, shaking his head. “I have to remember that I’m not in the 40’s anymore.”

T’Challa grew worried at the tone in Bucky’s voice, casting a concerned expression his way. “Do you not like it here?” He knew it was a rather foolish question to ask, but the mere thought that Bucky was unhappy in Wakanda unnerved him.

 

“No, I love it here!” Bucky quickly retorted, casting a genuine look T’Challa’s way before turning back toward the window. “It’s just that being here , and not just here but everywhere,  makes me realize that I’m really behind, if that makes sense. Time has caught up and I just...I feel so behind. I can barely catch up with most of what happens in Wakanda, let alone in New York...”  

 

T’Challa listened on quietly, gazing at Bucky and beckoning him to continue. “That’s why I stayed here, in the room. Sometimes it’s just too much. Seeing how everything changes is just too much. If I went back to New York it would be the same. I don’t want you to think I’m ungrateful, because I’m thankful for all you’ve done.” He cast another look at T’Challa, and forced another thin lipped smile. “But lately, I’ve just felt so lost. I hope you understand. If not...” He looked down at his feet. 

 

“No, I understand.” T’Challa softly placed a comforting hand around Bucky’s shoulder, sliding it down his arm and squeezing lightly. “Wakanda is a magnificent kingdom, but I understand how it can be a lot to take in , for you.” His hand had by now, made it to Bucky’s, where he held softly. “However, don’t feel like you need to catch up or anything like that. Maybe when you were hiding and living on your own, that was necessary, but now...you are free to go at your own pace. You will never again be in a position where you are forced to adapt to an environment you don’t want to. I know things here in Wakanda may be difficult, but we will help you any way we can. I  _ will  _ help you any way I can. If things are too fast, tell me. Don’t be afraid.”

 

“Thank you , T’Challa.” Bucky responded, taking T’Challa’s hand in his own. “I want to catch up. I hate being like this you know? It might be slow, but I want to catch up.”

 

“I know.” T’Challa replied, smiling. “Then still, we will go at your pace. Is that okay with you?”

 

“Yeah.” T’Challa could sense Bucky’s ease, and figured this had been something he carried with him for a while now. It had to feel good to get it out. “Also, I think I’m ready to go eat now.” 

 

“Then let’s go together.” T’Challa spoke, taking hold of Bucky’s hand and leading him downstairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my first attempt at T’Chucky/WinterPanther. If you liked it please please comment and or leave kudos! And I always think the different technology and whatnot would be super difficult for Bucky to adapt too...so yeah.


End file.
